


You can!

by FuckingMeowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingMeowl/pseuds/FuckingMeowl
Summary: Bokuto lucha por deshacerse de sus demonios y Akaashi ésta ahí para decirle que puede.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	You can!

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si tiene sentido lo que escribí, me disculpo de antemano.

**_...Oh yeah the devil's on your back but I know you can shake him off..._ **

Cuando Keiji conoció a Kotaro supo de inmediato que su vida se tornaría una especie de montaña rusa que jamás se detenía, después de todo así se había sentido cuando tuvieron su primer beso y también cuando el otro se confesó formalmente.

Lo esperaba pero eso no hacía que las cosas fueran más fáciles. Kotaro no tuvo la mejor infancia de todas, incluso se podría decir que simplemente no la tuvo y aunque habían pasado años desde aquello aún repercutia en su vida. Keiji entiende que no es tan simple superar aquellos traumas, no puedes obligar a alguien a entender porque las personas que debían protegerlo y amarlo no lo hicieron correctamente, y mucho menos hacer que olvide que fueron exactamente esas personas las que más lo dañaron. Pero también sabe que si Kotaro quisiera podría superar sus miedos y alejarlos con un simple chasquidos de dedos, confía en que lo hará a su tiempo así que se mantiene a su lado porque ha estado tanto tiempo junto a él que no se perdonaría jamás perderse ese momento.

Keiji es el único que ha llegado a conocer hasta el espacio más pequeño y escondido de la mente de Kotaro, ha soportado los ataques de ansiedad, de angustia e incluso de ira, y por supuesto también ha disfrutado de aquellos momentos menos frecuentes en que nada parece perturbarle, donde se permite liberarse aunque sea por una hora de todo aquello que lo agobia.

Keiji puede anticipar los días malos, ha llegado a pensar que tiene un sexto sentido que le hace saber cuando el mayor entrará en crisis sin embargo los días buenos siempre son una sorpresa. No es consciente de que no percibe la nube negra que rodea a Kotaro hasta que este se ríe de alguna tontería y recién comprende que en ese momento el otro es libre de sus demonios.

_"Podrías estar con cualquier otra persona que no sea yo… no es justo que te siga arrastrando conmigo"_

Kotaro sabe que algo anda mal en su vida, lo ha sabido desde siempre por eso a veces no entiende porque Keiji permanece a su lado. Se lo ha dicho muchas veces pero el pelinegro solo sonríe y lo besa diciendo en un susurro que deje de hablar tonterías. A veces le gustaría no haberlo conocido, se enoja y casi siente que lo odia por hacerle probar de aquella felicidad de la que siempre se le privó, sin embargo sabe que no podría continuar sin él, porque es Keiji quien lo alienta cada día, es él quien de vez en cuando le permite quedarse en la cama a hundirse en su miseria porque sabe que al día siguiente Kotaro volverá a levantarse y a intentar luchar contra los demonios que lo molestan día y noche.

_"No podría alejarme de ti… Te amo y todo lo que quiero es estar a tu lado"_


End file.
